1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital circuits. In one example, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for design entry and synthesis of digital circuits for implementation on a programmable chip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of benefits have spurred efforts towards higher levels of system integration on a programmable chip. Integrating processors and peripherals on a single integrated circuit allows compact system size, low power requirements, durability, high-performance, and low unit costs. Programmable logic allows custom logic in an integrated circuit.
Implementing a system on a programmable chip typically entails using an array of techniques and mechanisms for a user to specify and customize designs of components. In many instances, components include multipliers, adders, filters, decoders, etc. Frequently, the components can be designed from component modules that are user configurable by specifying one or more design parameters appropriate for the desired application. In some cases, the components may even define an entire design by itself. Hence, by configuring the component modules, various designs for processor cores and peripherals are specified and customized.
However, techniques and mechanisms for allowing efficient and practical design entry and synthesis of components (e.g., digital circuits) are limited. Conventional techniques for entering design parameters often begin with the designer specifying parameters (e.g., clock frequency, pipelining) that are not natural in terms of the thought process of a designer, especially when viewed in terms of the desired final component.
Consequently, it is therefore desirable to provide improved methods and apparatus for designing digital circuits in general. More specifically, it is desirable to provide improved techniques and mechanisms for design entry and synthesis of digital circuits for implementation on programmable chips.